All He Ever Wanted
by LadyKimmey
Summary: The heart wants what the heart wants. For one it is the friend he thought he could never have. Another simply wants to be loved for himself. But for Luffy, he wants nothing more than to win the heart of someone that belongs to the only person he could never bring himself to hurt. AU, boy x boy love pairings! Modern setting
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another fic from me, I know I suck, I still need to finish my others but my muse is in the mood for some Sanji with Zoro and to have Law pop Luffy's cherry, so there. I will be updating my others soon, if you happen to read my other one piece yaoi fics.

Few things to know:

1\. This is an AU, it isn't really high school since I have them out but it is a modern setting. Luffy is 19 so he's legal and considered an adult. That puts Law at 26, Zoro and Sanji both at 21.

2\. I played with their pasts a bit since this is NOT taking place in one piece world. I kept it that Gol D. Roger did father Ace, but Rogue had Ace, then married Dragon, then they had Luffy putting Ace and Luffy as half brothers, not just by closeness. There is hardly no info on Luffy's actual mother, so I'm working it this way for the story.

3\. I'm going to try to keep them as in character as possible with the plot/setting I have going. There is no pirates and Luffy wasn't raised by anyone else, he will have been raised by his father. Also, Sanji was raised with his normal family, Zoro will still be an orphan, Law will have lost his family when he was young as well.

*Luffy- will still be cheerful, innocent in some ways, and have a bright outlook.

*Law- will be a bit more outgoing, because he grew up with a few friends and not pirates, nothing like Ace or Luffy though. He will be reserved with things like love and getting too close because he did still lose his family at a young age.

*Sanji- not much change, except he's going to be bi-sexual.

*Zoro - same, except he can't drink a swimming pool worth of booze and not die of alcohol poisoning. Also, no training to be world's best, but he will work out.

4\. This is my story if you don't like the couples, why the hell did you click on it? I do my own editing and I do make mistakes.

Comments and suggestions are lovely.

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece, and don't make any money from this work of fiction.

.

.

.

Chapter One

The eerie silence that greeted Zoro warned him that one of his roommates was already home and was in one of those moods. He knew not to make much noise as he placed the thick jacket onto the hook and put his keys on the nearby table. Both shoes were kicked off, and he had to refrain from releasing a sigh loud enough to wake the dead. After a horrible day at work he couldn't wait to relax. Five long twelve hour shifts and he was ready for two days off to prepare himself to do it all over again. The overtime was nice but it was hard to enjoy the extra beli when he was always so damn tired. A familiar rumbling in his gut reminded him of the promise to fill it once he was here. At this point his pallet was willing to accept anything, even something the med-student had cooked. The smell in the air warned him that he wouldn't be getting anything good tonight. As he had expected, the college student was reclined and had his nose buried in a book. "Frozen pizza again?"

"He called and said he had a date after work," Law thumbed to the next page. He didn't like to eat his cooking either but they had to make due whenever the blonde didn't get home in time to cook. None of them had a steady live in lover that could handle the meals and the cleaning. Each of them did their part and it was a good arrangement. "Maybe if you ask nicely he'll make something for you before going to work."

All three of them shared a three bedroom house that was owned by Sanji, a graduation gift from the old man. Instead of leaning on the Vinsmoke name, the blonde had gotten out and pursued a career of his own. Each room was large and spacious, they had a pool room, and a pool outside in the back. There was a patio where they spent every Sunday to grill out. There were simple rules placed in order for them to live together without too much stress.

"Go to hell," Zoro plopped down on the couch. He didn't care for the jokes that were done whenever the two of them were alone. The only person that knew of his sexuality and who he was completely in love with was Law. He hadn't meant for anyone to ever figure it out. He and Sanji had once been enemies in high school, always butting heads. After a game one night he came upon the blonde being harassed by a group of jocks. Chances were he had hated the lead asshole more than he disliked Sanji. He had come out of the altercation with a slight scar across his eye but that was all. He'd been in plenty of brawls so it hadn't really bothered him much. They had spent the night together in the infirmary while he got stitches. That was the start of their hanging out and becoming frenemies. After graduation he'd been asked to share the bills so he had jumped at the chance for a steady place.

Just like him Law had been an orphan and they had met while going from home to home. Law was older so had been on his own for a few years, struggling to keep a place while going to college. He and Sanji took care of most of the bills, not minding that Law was spending most of his time at school. Sanji assured the student that he could pay them back later after he was a famous surgeon.

"Bad day?" Law smirked, finding amusement in the misery. Many times they had this discussion, in the form of him giving advice and ribbing on Zoro. It hadn't taken him all but two days of living under the same roof to realize that Zoro was carrying a huge torch for the owner. The casual glances, the jealousy whenever Sanji would leave with a date. Almost two years of watching and things hadn't changed at all.

"Fucking horrible," his back was killing him. What he needed was some food and a hot soak in the tub. Zoro didn't want to hear anything about Sanji or the reason there was cardboard for dinner. He didn't give a shit if Sanji went out on a date, with yet another undeserving bitch. He had long stopped caring to meet them or to concern himself with it. His feelings would never be returned and he had accepted it. "What kind did you cook?"

"Supreme, deal with it." Law hadn't cared for it either but it was easy to make. It was a thin-crust with all the toppings, the only way he could eat it. Too much bread and it grew in his mouth, the topping helped. "Like I said, be nicer to him and he might cook for you more."

"I don't want him to cook for me," not like that. Zoro wouldn't deny that he loved Sanji's cooking. The blonde was an awesome cook and worked as a chef, so he wouldn't ask their roommate to cook more than necessary. He would deal with what they had and patiently wait for Sunday when they would grill out. What he wanted more than anything was to pin the snarky blonde down and prove to him that being with females was a waste of time.

"No, you want him to try out your meat." Law closed his book with a snap. He would let up once the idiot got over his stupidity and did something about the annoying obsession. "What would you say if I told you that I believe our beloved blonde is going out with a guy this evening?"

What was that? Zoro straightened up to confront the liar. There was no way in hell Sanji was going out with another guy. Sanji wasn't bi-sexual in the least, the pervert was all about the women, had been since he had known him. Being into guys himself, he knew what to look for and Sanji portrayed none of the signs of being the slightest bit bent. No way, it wasn't possible! If Sanji was going out with a guy then it was as friends, not on a date. "Why do you say that?"

"Because when I asked if I should leave him some pizza he said that HE was taking him to that new Greek place on Fifth." Law was sure he had heard correctly and the comment implied that the other guy was the one picking up the tab. It wasn't 'I'm taking him or I'm taking her', it was 'He is taking me.' So that meant the guy was the one assuming the lead in the date.

"Then it isn't a date," See, it meant he was going out with a friend from work. Why the fuck say shit like that, only to get his hopes up and to stomp on them. Zoro wanted to throw the couch at the smirking asshole for playing with him.

"Wrong!" Law knew that look, someone always had their fuse ready to go off. "He called to inform us that he would be in late because he had a date, his exact words. Then he mentioned where they were going after, so it is a date and with a he. As I just said, Sanji is going out with another guy. Told you that you were fucking up by not doing anything."

"He isn't gay and I'm not having this conversation with you." Zoro knew it didn't matter. "Even if he were curious or decided to that he is bi, it wouldn't change anything. He isn't interested in me and we barely tolerate each other."

Yet, they were living together. Law almost rolled his eyes, he'd heard it all before. The many excuses Zoro had made a priority to memorize. Law didn't know what to tell him, the truth would only be brushed off as a joke. What Zoro saw as annoying pestering, he saw as uncertain flirting. Sanji didn't give him a hard time or cook his favorite meals, or make sure to bring things he liked home from work. The blonde didn't take it upon himself to clean Law's room or to do laundry that he left in his bathroom. Many times he'd seen the smaller male watching the darker one with a confused expression. "You're really just going to give up on him?"

"There is nothing to give up on," Zoro didn't want to argue about it. If Sanji wanted to go out with a guy then it was his choice. It had nothing to do with him, and he was okay with them being just friends. "You got no room to talk to me about my love life."

"I have a boyfriend, thank you." Law reminded him. He'd been with said boyfriend for over two years now. They had met in a bar and had hooked up the next weekend, things had continued.

"That's what you call it?" Zoro refrained from pointing out that someone was settling just because they had nothing better to look forward to. Law wasn't happy and he sure the hell wasn't in love with his boyfriend. At least he could say that he was in love with the person he wanted to be with.

"Yes, he is the person I'm going steady with so that makes him my boyfriend. He might not be the one I want to marry and buy a house with but he gives good head." Law knew that Zoro didn't understand his relationship with Ace, not many did. "Anyways, since your love isn't coming home tonight, Ace says there is a party tonight. Why don't we go check it out?"

"Isn't his little brother supposed to be coming in this month?" Or something along those lines had been said. Zoro frowned at the shrug, and Law's total disinterest in the boyfriend's personal life. What kind of relationship was that?

.

.

.

.

.

What was he supposed to do? Luffy felt out of place as he watched the back of his half-brother's head disappear into the crowd. Ace had said he'd be right back and that he should go ahead and mingle a bit. Who was he supposed to mingle with, he didn't know anybody? He felt out of place seeing the older people roaming and drinking. Alcohol wasn't his thing, he had never cared to drink. He was more for having fun and doing things, not sitting around pouring toxin into his stomach. There were so many better things to put in his mouth and not all of it being food. He didn't want to get drunk and party, he wasn't Ace. This wasn't how he wanted to spend his first weekend back.

His brother had promised him that they'd spend some time together, after being apart for ten years. They had kept in touch through email and on the phone once he'd been old enough to understand how to do those things. Ace's father had died before he was born, then his mother had remarried. Not long after Luffy was born the problems had begun. He had been a child but he had been aware of the fights and the crying. One day his father had packed up their things and simply told their mom that he was leaving and taking his son. For years he had resented his own father for taking him away from his brother and mother, but Luffy didn't hold anything against the family he'd been forced to leave. His father hadn't really wanted him, he'd been something to use to wound, and to prove that he was still in charge.

After graduation and becoming of age, Luffy had packed up his belongings and called home. They had agreed to let him move back home, greeting him with open arms. The family he remembered had changed over the years. Their mother was still a shy but beautiful woman that chose the wrong men, but she was more lively than before. Ace was too lively, he had realized that after spending an hour in his brother's company. Ace had dozens of parties lined up for them to attend, this month alone. When did his brother have time to work?

Everyone had stopped to greet and speak to his departing sibling. Ace was well known and liked from what he could tell, he just wished his brother would have introduced him to someone before hauling ass. A new town, he was being left to his own vices. Scoping out potential guys could be fun but he had no idea how this crowd would feel if someone realized that he was checking them out. Like the asses in his old school, most had been homophobic. The one and only fight he had been in while attending school had been over his sexuality. His one and only boyfriend had been older and out of school, someone to spend time with, and Luffy had enjoyed his company. The group had happened to spot him out on a date with his boyfriend and the next day at school hadn't been pleasant. They had thought that because he was gay and small they could bully him. His father had taught him more than enough to defend himself. He'd been expelled after putting two in the hospital and had to finish his junior year at home. That was also the day his father realized that he was gay, that was a beating he lost.

Now time to see what this town had to offer. Luffy immediately dismissed the first group he walked by, jocks, who needed them? They ruled in school but it was way past that point so what good were they ten years later? He scooted around a group of girls chatting happily together, one even smiled at him. She was cute with blonde hair and large breasts, not his type. He had a type when it came to guys, the complete opposite of himself. He liked excitement, but not someone loud and obnoxious. The cool kind of dangerous that exuded confidence and sex. He loved adventure, especially in the bedroom. He had dumped his boyfriend because the making out had been bland and completely lacking of anything resembling passion. Occupation, material things, and ride didn't really matter to him. They just had to have a tempting personality and decent hygiene for him. Very much unlike the guy that had just walked by him, the smell of sewer lingering on the skin.

Wow, perhaps his brother might have some friends he could meet. Ace was standing in a throng of people, saying something to make them all laugh. Standing next to him was a tall and built male with odd colored hair, but he had an aura of danger to him. There was something exciting about the way the guy stood that screamed attitude. Handsome, even the scar added to the appeal. A tall and breasted female came up to wrap an arm around his waist making the unknown man smile, so there went that.

With his brother too busy for him, he turned around to check out the house. It looked to be three stories from the outside but the top was probably attic space and not an actual floor. The clank of balls came from a nearby room, a pool room was his guess. He maneuvered around several more people, none stopping to talk to him. The door to his left suddenly bounced in the hinges, followed by feminine moaning. At least they had gotten a room, kind of. Laughter and shouting drew his attention, coaxing his feet to take him to the room at the end of the hall. He could see people standing around and talking but the majority of the noise was further in.

Stepping inside he accessed the situation and it took only one sweep for his eyes to land on the commotion and something he liked. There were four people in the circle finishing up a game of Suck and Blow, three girls and only one guy. It was the guy that had his attention, not the scantily dressed girls. He was tall enough that he had to crane his neck down to play the game, with the girls raising up with the use of their hands. The dark hair was shaggy, but trimmed at the nape. The sideburns should be out of style but on this male they looked good, accenting the trimmed goatee. Both ears were pierced twice with hoops and that face, the guy was hot. Wide shoulders turned as the stranger turned to take the card, then it fell.

The girl didn't try to make it look like an accident, she shoved her mouth into the guy's face, then screamed that she was out. The next round went the same way, the girl to give him the card dropped it on purpose, but this time the guy managed to turn his head to cause the painted lips to graze his jaw instead. Luffy could understand why they would lose on purpose at an attempt to get a kiss in. He would do the same if he wasn't worried about someone trying to kick his ass, namely the stranger. The last round went on a bit longer, probably because the last girl didn't seem to be interested in getting personal, which made her taken or stupid in Luffy's book.

With the game going, he let his gaze travel over the rest of the stranger. The black turtleneck sweater indicated a trim waist, so the guy was fit. The arms didn't look to be too bulky but not thin, so that meant the guy was in decent shape. The legs were folded but he'd guess standing straight this guy was about six-two or six-three without the use of shoes, dwarfing his unimpressive five-eight. On the thighs were long fingers, each tattooed, and so was the hand. He couldn't make it out but there was ink in some kind of design. The game was over, putting the guy as the winner.

"Dammit, I want a rematch." Nami pouted feeling the loss of beli like one would a favorite pet. She could have won it but she'd had a fart cramp she'd had been forced to hold in which had turned into an intense gasp of pain. She wanted to go again, "How about it? We'll double it and the winner gets the pot. Anyone else want to anti up?"

They were betting on it? Luffy saw six others call out that they were in and the guy didn't seem to care that pot he had just won was being put back into the bet without being asked if it was okay. He didn't have any money on him but playing might be fun, he'd have to settle for watching again.

Again? Law wished he didn't have a code against punching females, friends or not. If he had to settle for kissing another pathetic bitch, he was going to lose what manners he'd managed to pick up over the years. One had actually licked the side of his lip, it was disgusting. All here knew who he was with but that didn't stop them from being disrespectful and trying to make a move. Leave it to Nami to coerce him into playing again. Where the hell was Ace? Law lifted his gaze to look towards the door to see what was taking said boyfriend so long. The text had come in thirty minutes ago saying he was on the way. The plan was to hang out for a bit then go back to Ace's place to spend the night.

Who the hell was that? Because he knew almost everyone and he didn't know that person. Law felt like he'd been punched in the gut when the newcomer's face split in a wide grin. The boy couldn't be old enough to be here, most in attendance were in their twenties or close. The childlike features made the face adorable not illegal. If the boy got here then he was old enough to drive at night by himself, at least eighteen but that had to be all. The dark hair was trimmed short but fell flat, possibly making him look younger than he actually was. What did it was the petite form that had the clear distinction of being toned. How could someone pull off being fragile but fit at the same time? Law turned to Nami, "There are too many girls, and I don't want to sit next to one. Get that boy to play with us and my pot stays."

"Noticed him too, huh?" Nami was glad none of the other girls heard the comment or they'd riot the poor unsuspecting guy. She had noticed him when he had first arrived, he was cute, and had a sweet smile. Probably someone's friend or boyfriend, but she would invite him. "Hey, you by the door, come play with us. I'll pay for you to play."

"Okay," Luffy figured what the hell. The girl wanted him to play so he wasn't going to say no to the invite. The girl scooted over and patted the spot between her and the hot guy. He tried not to blush when he took the appointed seat.

"Have you ever played before?" Nami asked and took a better look at him. Young but she liked what she saw. He was adorable and she'd discover if he was single by the end of the night.

"Yes, I have." A few times and he was good at sucking, it was the blowing that got him. It would still be fun to give it a shot. Luffy inhaled when he caught the faint hint of cologne or was it aftershave? It was coming from his neighbor and it was nice.

"Alright, Law gets to start since he won." Nami handed the card back over to the ass that wanted to steal her loot. This time she was going to win for sure because the only one that could compete was the med-student.

"Starting," Law took a deep breath before beginning the first round. The goosebumps were still on his arms from hearing the boy speak. The voice was soft, with an immature quality to it, and it made his stomach tighten. It could also be the smell of apples that had come with the new player. A fresh and pure scent that had to be coming from the one at his right. Nami was being a bitch and unfair, she meant to win. Putting a cute guy between them, he had made it worse by pointing him out. If he had to accidently kiss anyone, he knew what he'd prefer.

Luffy watched the card come around and easily took it from the girl that had invited him and turned to deliver it to the waiting stranger. He tried to focus on keeping ahold of the back in order to transfer it. He had a feeling that if he accidently kissed the male, he would have to defend his face. His eyes went to the earrings instead of meeting the guy's eyes as the card was taken from him.

Dammit, the boy smelt a lot better up close. Law passed the card to his neighbor, regretting having asked her to invite him now. Wasn't it enough that he was cute, he had to smell nice too, and Law was a sucker for someone that smelt sweet. It was near impossible for another man to pull it off and this one smelt better than all the girls that had tried to suck face with him tonight. It was coming around again, Law watched the boy take it from Nami and turn to him. This time the dark brown eyes turned quickly to meet his gaze so he leaned down to retrieve the prize.

Oh crap, Luffy knew it was going to happen the moment he found himself staring into the grey eyes. Such an odd color, not really blue, but not quite silver. His lungs ceased to work properly, ending his ability to keep sucking, and the sheer sheet of cardboard began to slip downwards as the mouth descended to play fetch. There was nothing to block the press of lips against his own.

Silky soft, that was the only way to describe the ample lips. Law heard the gasp the moment he applied more pressure than what could be considered accidental. To make sure he wasn't imagining the glorious feel of the small mouth, he pulled away for a split second to apply another soft kiss. Yes, the boy had very kissable lips and he was tempted to see if he'd be allowed to taste what was inside.

"Who dropped it?" Nami demanded to know, disappointed that another cute one was unattainable. The two broke apart but the little one didn't immediately become distressed when Law had went ahead and kissed him when it wasn't necessary.

"I did," Law was loath to pull away but knew he had to. There was a chance that the boy had come with someone and his own boyfriend was somewhere in the house. No one go blabbing about an accidental kiss during the game but making out wouldn't turn out well. He also needed to get his head in order, he should get back to Ace. "Guess you might win that pot after all."

Luffy picked up the card, his mind still in shock over what had happened. Had the guy kissed him a second time? That couldn't be it, he had imagined things. Why lie? The stranger, Law the girl had called him, stood and walked out of the room without looking back. He was disappointed but the card was coming back to him and he didn't want to look too much into it.

A few more passes and the next person dropped the card. Luffy had his head back in the game, not wanting to risk having to accidently kiss any of the girls that were smiling at him. Twenty minutes later he found himself paired off against the one that had invited him. Back and forth it was passed until he got tired of the entire process. On the next go he dropped the card on purpose to let her win the pot.

Without speaking to anyone, with a new game and new anti being summoned, Luffy left the room as quietly as he had entered it. His search took him back to the last place he had seen his brother. Ace was no longer in the kitchen, or in any of the other rooms. Where could he have gone? Luffy didn't know what to do when his brother was nowhere to be seen. How was he going to get home? Walking was possible but he had no idea how to get back home.

"You okay, kid?" Zoro spoke up when his path was blocked by a scrawny kid. It was getting late and he was ready to get home. Who had let the high schooler into the party? Why was someone this young here? Cute but too young to be drinking.

"You, you know my brother Ace, don't you?" Luffy doubted that anyone else in the party had the same shade of hair. It was the handsome guy that had been talking to his brother in the kitchen earlier. Maybe this guy knew where Ace had ran off to. "I'm looking for him but I can't find him anywhere."

"You're his brother?" This was the Luffy that Ace had been telling them about. As far as he knew the couple had left as soon as Law had joined them. Ace had said something about taking Law home for some much needed alone time. He wasn't going to tell this kid that his brother had taken another guy home to be fucked. "Sorry, I'm pretty sure he left with someone about ten minutes ago."

"WHAT!" Luffy couldn't believe Ace would be that fucking stupid. Okay, even his father use to complain that the step-son was hopeless and irresponsible, due to their mother's guidance, but this was a bit much. How was he going to get home? Ace was his ride and he would be lucky to find his way with a map. "He left me here?"

"Seems like it," Zoro took a sip of his beer. "Can't drive yourself home?"

"No, I don't know how to drive and I just moved here." Luffy didn't want to panic or get upset because he loved his brother despite Ace's forgetfulness. What was the address again? Perhaps he could find someone to give him a ride. He could try calling Ace and asking for it.

"Don't worry about it, I know he either went home, or he went back to our place." Zoro didn't know which place they had gone to for the night and hadn't cared to ask. He'd help the kid out, "why don't you skip out with me? Just leave your brother a message letting him know that you're with me and he can pick you up in the morning. There is a good chance that he might even be there."

"Alright, if you are sure it isn't a bother." Luffy wasn't worried about being attacked. The guy had to be alright and Ace might be there anyways, if not he'd leave him a message describing the guy to be safe.

.

.

.

A/N: This is the first chapter, please review and let me know what you think of the idea. I'm gonna try to make it a bit different from other AU's but there is a lot out there with the same great idea. Thanks!

Next chapter: Sanji notices Zoro's guest and a deeper look into Law and Ace's relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chap Two for you, hope you enjoy it. If anyone has any questions let me know.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

.

.

.

Chapter Two

The echoes of machine gun fire and explosions greeted Sanji a little after two in the morning. He didn't bother to turn on the nearby light knowing that most likely one of his roommates had fallen asleep on the couch while waiting up for him. From the type of movie playing he would guess that it was Zoro. A woman shrieked and something growled from the opposite side of the room. Some kind of horror flick had light flickering in the room, giving him a small amount of light to navigate by. It would be enough to get to his bedroom and to get some much needed sleep.

Going out had been a huge mistake on his part. There wasn't really anything wrong with Trevor, he just wasn't interested in the guy. Sanji didn't think he was homophobic, he could admit that he was curious. Law was open with his relationship and Sanji had his own thoughts on where the marimo's interests lay. It made him wonder why the two had never gotten together but he could never bring himself to ask them. He would always catch them speaking quietly together and they had a history, so why weren't they together? He also wanted to ask Law a few things because asking the idiot was out of the question. As far as Sanji could recall, Zoro had yet to get himself a steady partner. His guess was that one of his roomies didn't have the mentality to be faithful or the patience.

He should stop worrying over the two and concern himself with his own problem. He had until next Friday to come up with a boyfriend or his father would get his way. It had happened last week, his old man had stopped by the job to speak to him. His mother was ill and had a wish to see all of her children wed and with children before she passed. Sanji was sure she wasn't as sick as she let on, but that meant his old man was on his case since he was the only one left that didn't have a family. His old man had even given him a list of respectable women that he could choose from, all willing to become his bride. When he had thrown the list back in the old man's face, the bastard had decided to play dirty by bringing his mother by the next day. He had sat down and spoken to her, she had grabbed his hand and kindly asked him what was wrong. Why couldn't he find himself a nice girl and start a family? He didn't want to get married, he didn't want children, and he didn't want them interfering with his life. He had blurted out the sure way to get them off his case by claiming to be gay and happily in love with his boyfriend.

Daddy dearest had blown a fuse, until a heeled shoe had come down on his foot. Sanji knew that his mother wouldn't judge him but she had shocked him by becoming happy about the news. She went on how she wanted to meet the boyfriend, she wanted to know all about him, and she wanted him to come over for dinner. His father had cockily grinned, the asshole knew he was lying. Instead of admitting defeat, he had agreed to do just that.

The problem was he wasn't sure who to bring that would pretend to be his boyfriend. He was trying to find one, just for a little while but the search wasn't going easy. Tonight's date had been a cute coworker with a dull personality. Sanji hadn't needed more than thirty minutes to realize that he would never be attracted to his date. There had been nothing there for him to respond with, it was unsettling. He wouldn't say that he was turned off when he thought of being with a guy. He knew about some of it, because the relationship itself was like any other. The only difference was the sex and how it was done, and he was sure he got what it took. Oral was done the same, except it was two blowjobs and he got the double handjob. The idea of anal was foreign, as well as known to him. He'd experimented with a few girls over the years and it was alright. One guy took it up the ass, he just didn't understand what would be the appeal.

He also didn't understand why THAT pissed him off. Who the hell was that? Who was the kid? Zoro was on the far end of the couch with the foot rest out and reclined back, fast asleep. Laying over the rest of the furniture was a very cute guy that couldn't be old enough to drive. The brat was using Zoro's leg as a pillow and sleeping in the fetal position. Since when did Zoro start bringing guys home? The only one that had a boyfriend was Law, and they usually crashed at Ace's place.

After slipping off his shoes, he quietly walked to the sleeping pair. Sanji knew this would piss him off but he didn't care for children being molested in his home. The heel of his foot was lifted and lightly placed on top of the large bulge underneath the cotton pajama pants. A swift nudge had the idiot waking and slapping at the vacant spot his foot had been seconds before.

"What the hell?" Zoro reached down to adjust his junk, sure he had felt some kind of pressure. What was going on? He didn't hurt but what had woken him? Blinking helped to adjust to the bare minimum of light in the room. Oh, it was Sanji. "Did you kick me?"

"I should kick your ass," Sanji raised his voice when the brat threw an arm outwards to drape it across the thick thighs. Couldn't they have taken it into the bedroom? Where the hell was Law? "Isn't he a little young for you?"

"Actually, he is nineteen, so he isn't too young for me." Zoro yawned into his hand and prayed a hand didn't nail him. What time was it? Had Ace checked his phone yet? By now he knew that the kid would be staying the rest of the night and would have to be picked up in the morning. "What time is it?"

"After two, and why didn't you take him to your room, we have rules for a reason." Sanji was glad he hadn't come home to catch them doing anything. Zoro had a television in his bedroom, they should have used that one.

"Because it isn't like that," After two? That meant Sanji's date must have gone well. Zoro roughly slid out from underneath the hard head to stand. He was going to sleep in his bed and leave the kid on the couch. They had sat up watching a movie hoping Ace would reply to the text, but they must have fallen asleep. "How did the date go?"

"Like you care and who is he if he isn't your date?" Sanji sighed in relief hearing the denial on what he had walked in on. It would just be wrong for Zoro to start messing with someone so much younger than himself. The kid looked innocent and the two shouldn't get involved. "I need a smoke."

"I'll get him a blanket," Zoro heard the patio door open from behind. He found a spare blanket in the closet. Luffy didn't stir as he draped it over the thin form, someone was a sound sleeper. It really wasn't like that, he had no interest in his new friend. Luffy was damn cute and had done the impossible and made him laugh constantly, but that was where it ended. He didn't want him sexually or to get closer romantically. The smell of tobacco crept inside because Sanji had left the door cracked. Zoro knew he would want answers and he wanted some of his own. He wanted to know if it had been a male tonight and how well the evening had ended.

Sanji didn't turn hearing the door slide closed. He had taken a seat on one of the lounge chairs next to the pool. His cigarette was lit, the smoke trailing upwards. The chair squeaked when the heavier male sat next to him, it wasn't meant for two people. "Gonna tell me who he is before I kick your teeth out?"

"He's not what you are thinking." Zoro scoffed that Sanji would think that he would try to take advantage of someone. Besides he was only interested in one person, the gorgeous blonde sitting next to him. "Law and I went to a party where he eventually left with Ace. That kid is Ace's little brother, the idiot left him with no ride. I let him come home with me and he sent Ace a text asking to be picked up in the morning when he drops Law off."

"I see," so the two weren't together. Sanji didn't see much resemblance but it was hard to make out with hardly any light. It didn't come as a shock to hear that Ace had been that thoughtless, probably assumed the kid could find his own way. "He's still too young for you."

"Bullshit, he's legal and actually very cute."Zoro said it just to poke holes in Sanji's reason for saying anything. He wasn't a complete bastard, he wouldn't seduce someone that he wasn't dating. "What do you care?"

"I don't, I just think he's too young for you and I'd ask for proof of age in the morning." Sanji inhaled the smoke, knowing he was lying. He had no idea why he was more particular when it came to the marimo. He knew Law wasn't happy with Ace and he had already said his piece on that. He just didn't want to see Zoro getting involved with the wrong person.

Right, but he hadn't fucked him. Zoro wasn't going to keep pressing his innocence on the matter. Sanji was just trying to be a friend and he did appreciate it. "Gonna tell me about this date? Who was she?"

"It was a he, not a she, and it was a guy from work." Sanji flicked the ashes onto the concrete. Just because his best friend had never actually came out and admitted to being gay, Sanji knew he was. Many times while out shopping he'd noticed Zoro checking out ass and not a girl's. Many females had tried to flirt and come onto the brute but none had ever succeeded. "The food was good but the company wasn't what I thought it would be."

"How so?" What had been wrong with the guy? Zoro clenched his fingers, digesting the fact that Sanji had just admitted to going out on a date with another male. Did that mean the blonde was openly bi or was he merely curious about things? His words to Law still rang true, it didn't matter if Sanji had a change of sexuality.

"He's cute and legal, but there was nothing there." Sanji didn't know how to explain it. The end date kiss had been a quick peck on the cheek, because he was a nice person and his meal had been free. There was just no attraction, no connection, and he hadn't wondered what his date looked like in just skin. "No attraction, no pull."

"What did you expect when you accepted a date with a guy?" Zoro rolled his eyes at the huff of indignation. Well, what the hell had made Sanji accept a date from a guy to begin with? "Why the hell would you even consider agreeing to go out when you're straight? What did you think was going to happen? You can't flip a damn switch because you like the place he's taking you to. There is a reason why you're straight, it's because you like the opposite sex."

"Women, you can say it you know." Sanji knew that. He loved women, their softness, their ability to be kind, and he enjoyed having sex with them. "I know I like women, I'm not saying that I'm suddenly gay, because I'm not."

"Then why the hell did you expect there to be some kind of attraction to this coworker?" Zoro snapped, he shouldn't, but his ire grew at the indifferent shrug. This was the reason he wanted to punch Law every time the ass tried to convince him to pursue the blonde. Sanji wasn't into the same sex, the concept was as foreign as a microwave to cook. There was just some things Sanji would never do.

"Because I had to," there was a shortage of gay males. Sanji didn't know many and the pickings were slim. There was Ace, but that one was doing his roomie. Law would be an excellent choice with the future of a doctor, but being taken aside, he was sure Law wasn't into him. There was also Zoro but that wouldn't work either. He knew he wasn't the marimo's type and he had a nagging thought that just wouldn't leave him these days. Why would someone that looked like their friend stay home on the weekends when he could be out with someone? The way Zoro nagged at Law about the relationship with Ace, the way the two would get lost in their own world, leaving him on the outside. Zoro acted like a guy that was harboring deep feelings for someone and was waiting for that person. Zoro did nothing half-assed and that included loving someone. He had a feeling that the person was the one missing tonight.

"Oh come on, you could have paid for your own meal if you wanted to try that place out that much." Zoro watched the embers strike the concrete and die out, like the hope he had allowed to begin to fester all evening. "That is the sorriest excuse I've ever heard and that is a lot because you've told some really bad ones."

"My excuses are priceless and it wasn't an excuse." Sanji wasn't sure if Zoro would understand his problem but it would be nice to tell someone else about the jam he found himself in. "I'm so damn good at fibbing that my mother believed me when I told her that I was gay and that I had a steady boyfriend."

A boyfriend? Why would Sanji tell his parents that? That couldn't have gone over very well with the parents, so why would he risk pissing them off? Zoro wasn't sure what to say or if he should ask why he would say something like that.

"Mom is sick, nothing fatal, but she swears her time is limited. It isn't the first time she played a bad cold out to get what she wants. This time she wants to see all of her son's settled down with a family. She's convinced the other two to give her grands and they got on my case to find a wife." Sanji snuffed the butt into the concrete and placed it near his foot. "I don't why I said it, it just came out. I knew that they wouldn't stop until they got their way and I wanted them off of my back."

"Let me guess, they want to meet your boyfriend." Zoro got it, the old man would want proof that his son was gay and not telling the biggest lie of his life. "Guess you better fess up and find a way to insist that they let you live your own life. Your mom might understand that you aren't ready to settle down if you talk to her."

"No, she won't. The problem is she wants it because she thinks it will make me happy. But that just gives the old man ammunition to try to dictate who I'm going to marry. Her mothering is giving him leeway to interfere because it pisses him off that I walked away from the family and that I'm actually making it on my own." Sanji knew it would never end unless he convinced them that he was gay and the only way to do that would be to have some kind of boyfriend for an extended period. "The only way to get them off of my case is to convince them that a wife and kids can never be in my future."

"So you're trying to quickly find a pretend boyfriend? Good luck with that," Zoro didn't like it. Sanji was pretending to be something he wasn't and it would end badly. "You do realize that whoever you end up dating is going to be pissed when they discover you are using them. They aren't going to appreciate you pretending either."

"I know, but it isn't completely a lie." He wasn't against experimenting to see if it might be something he could get into. Sanji wasn't going to admit that many times he had thought both of his roommates were handsome. Though it was only Zoro he found himself wondering about. It had started the first time his friend had stepped out of the bathroom wearing just a towel. It was horrible to be curious as to just how much of the huge package was balls. "I'm not homophobic and there are a few guys that I've found to be attractive, I've just never dated one before."

"Finding one attractive is different than convincing your parents that you are in love with him." Zoro frowned when another cigarette was lit minutes after the last was finished. It meant Sanji was upset and trying to remain calm. "Do you have any idea how to pull off loving someone?"

What kind of fucking question was that? He knew that neither of his roommates understood his dating methods but that was low. Sanji didn't expect them to accept that he just liked to go out and have fun. Of all the girls he had went out with, he had only slept with three of them. He just liked to take them out and have a great time, he wasn't after the sex. He had never been in love before, "Like you do."

"I know what it means to be in love." Zoro flexed his fingers to get the cramp out. He knew all about being in love, what it meant to want someone more than anything, and he lived with the pain of watching that person every day.

"You've been in love with someone?" Sanji swallowed the lump in his throat at the grunt. Who? Or was it true? Was that the reason Zoro remained home all the time and waited patiently for Law to always return? The jealousy that would appear whenever Law and himself would start discussing places they had gone to while on dates. The longing he would sometimes see on the handsome face when Zoro thought no one was looking. Law was the person his friend was in love with. Why? Why would he wait that long for someone? Was it because the feelings were that strong? "Sorry, it's just you never be with anyone so I didn't realize that you were serious about someone."

"Yeah, well just because I'm not with him doesn't change how I feel." It never would. Zoro knew that no matter what the future held, Sanji would always be special to him. There was just too much to love about the cook, even if he didn't realize it himself. Not wanting Sanji to dig deeper into the identity of said person, he turned the conversation back to topic at hand. "What are you going to do? You can't just ask someone to pretend to be your boyfriend."

"Yes, I can." It could work, couldn't it? Sanji knew he'd be using him in a way but it might be good for both of them. Zoro knew what it was like to be in love and was getting nowhere. It hurt to know that the marimo was pining for someone that was dating a loser. Ace was a funny guy but would never be good enough for Law. Perhaps he could help Zoro win the one he wanted. "This guy you're into, does he know how you feel?"

"No, and I'm not going to tell him." No way in hell, no way was he ever going to admit to it. Hell would freeze over before he admitted to anyone else that he was in love with the blonde. He hadn't meant for Law to find out but it had happened, denying it had made him sound stupid when it was there to see.

"Why not?" Sanji wanted to know why he wouldn't fight for the one he wanted. Zoro wasn't the kind guy to walk away without a fight, he loved to fight. "How do you know that he doesn't feel the same if you don't say something?"

"Because he doesn't, I know he doesn't, and I'm not discussing it. He isn't into me and I'm not ruining our friendship for no reason." Zoro was thankful that they had plenty of friends, so Sanji wouldn't immediately assume it was himself. "He'd never look at me that way."

"Maybe you should give him a reason to notice you." Sanji figured they could help each other out. He could get his parents off his back and Law would finally be made to realize that Zoro was a catch and that he could lose him. "Hear me out, I need help and so do you. I need someone to pretend to be my boyfriend for a few weeks and you need help with this guy."

"I don't need any help with that." There was no help for him. Whatever Sanji was going to suggest, it wasn't happening. Zoro wanted to walk away but a hand came down to grip the area above his knee. Sanji was going to leave a bruise if he squeezed any harder, the blonde wasn't going to allow him to stand without using force.

"I said hear me out," Sanji was sure they could help each other. "You pretend to be my boyfriend, and only you and I will know the truth. We'll go out on a date tomorrow, go somewhere to hang out, and then come back as a couple. This guy, you said he was a friend so there is a good chance we'll run into him if we go to the usual spots to hang out. Think about it, nothing makes a person realize what they can have as when someone else decides that they want the same thing. Use me to make this guy jealous, make him see that you're a catch, and that he can miss out on something good."

"That isn't going to work," it wasn't going to work because the pretend boyfriend would be the guy that would never become jealous over him. Zoro reached down to pry the fingers from his leg, he had heard enough. He couldn't pretend to be in love with Sanji because he couldn't fake faking emotions.

"Why not? I'm telling you that it will. We will pretend to be enamored with each other," Sanji was sure it would work. It would completely get his parents to back off when they began to believe that he loved being with Zoro. They were already close so it wouldn't be too hard to pretend that they were closer than that. "You give me one reason why it won't work."

"I don't know," because it wouldn't. Sure, it might get the parents to back off but would do nothing to help his situation. There was no one to make jealous, no one to notice that he was 'a catch'. The one he wanted to notice was the one asking him to pretend to be together. It was the same guy that was jabbing a fork into his chest by basically informing him that he would never love him. Sanji would have to pretend to be in love with him but there would be no conjuring for himself. His blonde didn't love him and hearing it reinforced what he had always known and it only made him that much more depressed. "I can't pretend to be your fucking boyfriend. Now, let me go before I break your damn fingers."

"Fine, you'd make a terrible boyfriend anyways." Sanji let him go and told himself he didn't give a damn seeing him storm back inside and slide the door so hard it bounced back open. He was a fucking liar and they both knew it. That was the reason he had suddenly decided on Zoro, because he would make the perfect boyfriend. If he had to pick a guy that would be his type, it would be the marimo. Zoro would be the choice for him, if he went with a guy. They were easy to butt heads but he felt a closeness with him that wasn't there with anyone else. The male that had just stormed in was full of piss and fire, the intense emotions rolling off like an invisible steam. Anyone that got pulled into that storm would easily get lost in the force that was Zoro.

A shiver ran down his spine trying to imagine what it would be like to have that kind of lover. The act would no doubt be intense and wild, just like the man himself. Sanji couldn't imagine what this unrequited love found to be lacking, unless the guy was completely straight, but he was pretty sure that it was Law. If not then the guy just probably needed to see that anyone would be envious of the person that managed to win Zoro's devotion. Everything the brute did was over the top and it was just one of the things that made him special.

"Fuck!" What a way to ask him. Sanji stomped on the cigarette, wishing it was his own head. Why had he said that? He had no right to insult him but shit like that always happened between them. It had stung when Zoro had said he couldn't be his boyfriend, like the very idea was too disturbing. It couldn't be because he was a guy, so it was Sanji himself that Zoro had an issue with. What did this mystery love have that he didn't? Whatever, he would just let it go and try to find a boyfriend in time. With luck he could pass off being somewhat happy and just explain to his mother that they were taking things slow.

.

.

.

.

.

What the hell was up with that loud music? Law rubbed his temples going up the steps and before opening the front door. Sanji's car was gone, but Zoro was home it being Saturday. He had two classes this morning so Ace had dropped him off at school after they had woken up. After the night they had, he wasn't in the mood for one of Zoro's moods. He needed to get some sleep and to relieve the tension that lingered after four hours of fucking and fighting. He just wasn't in the mood period.

What was worse, he had flipped on Ace for basically no reason, except one had been given to him. As he dressed, his boyfriend had rolled over to check his phone to read a text. Ace had casually mentioned that he had to go pick up his little brother because the kid found a ride with Zoro BECAUSE Ace had ditched him at the party. So he had demanded to know why he would leave his own sibling stranded when he didn't know anyone. His boyfriend had shrugged and said Luffy was fine and could handle himself. That wasn't the point, it was Ace's total lack of regard for someone else that had caused the remaining sparks from their previous fight to blaze anew. It didn't matter if his brother was the kind of guy to mingle well with others, it was winter, and you shouldn't leave someone that was depending on you in a pinch.

That was his problem with Ace in a nutshell, there was no sense of responsibility. Ace was simply too laid back when he shouldn't be. That had just reinforced his argument about them being too different to work out. Decent sex wasn't enough to base a relationship on, and it was only decent at best. Ace allowed him to top but allowing was different than actually enjoying it. Being able to brush the prostate was different than his lover actually getting into the idea of being penetrated. His lover didn't actually like the idea of having a cock in him, he just allowed it to happen so they could fuck. Ace was meant for top as well, since they both preferred the feel of doing the penetrating. He didn't want another top, he wanted someone that wanted to bottom for him.

Perhaps someone dainty and adorable, with juicy, kissable lips. A cute little ass to open up for him as he stretched and filled his lover. Dammit, Ace even thought it was cute to imply that he did like it. He called bullshit last night when he had proven his point by teasing his boyfriend. Ace had just laid there when he toyed with the prepared opening with the tip of his cock. There had been no noise or impatient movement to get it in. Was it too much to want his lover to act like he couldn't wait to get it?

Ace's car wasn't here so it meant he had already left after picking up his brother. Good, he wasn't ready to see his boyfriend again and from the look of the living room, Zoro wouldn't have been a good host anyways. A cabinet slammed shut as he hung up his coat and put his belongings on the table. What was going on? The dishes weren't done, so Sanji hadn't done his normal morning routine of cleaning the kitchen after breakfast. From the smell of things, Zoro had been the one to cook. "Did you burn something?"

"Your boyfriend had no fucking problem shoving it in his face." Zoro wasn't sure what he wanted for lunch but he had to do something to occupy his mind. Dammit, how dare he say shit like that to him? He'd make a damn good boyfriend if given the chance. He could show the asshole things that would make him as bent as his eyebrows.

"If you are referring to Ace, I've seen him eat dog food, and didn't blink when I informed him it wasn't the hash." Law prayed the coffee maker wasn't fucked up or messy, he needed some caffeine or he was going to crash hard. From the stiff posture that remained, he wouldn't be getting any sleep until Zoro got something off his chest. "Wanna tell me why you cooked breakfast this morning and Sanji didn't? It have anything to do with your mood?"

"He didn't cook because he's a fucking bitch." Zoro snatched a pack of noodles down. He could boil water, so cooking the noodles shouldn't be too hard. "He's pissed off at me because I wouldn't do what he wanted."

"What did he want? Let me do that before you burn the house down next." Law retrieved a clean pot from the dishwasher, something else that hadn't gotten seen to. He would do it after getting some coffee. "How about fix some coffee, that is something even you can do without fucking up."

"Right," All it took was opening a pouch and slapping the thing in the compartment then filling the back up with the right amount of water. Zoro hit the switch to on and got two cups down for their use. If Law was drinking coffee after twelve, then he wasn't the only one that had a bad night. "I'll tell you about it if you want to tell me why Ace asked me if you were seeing someone else at breakfast."

"He did? Fucking figures," he should call him up and tell him to go to hell. Law turned the water on, sprinkled a bit of salt, and then added a dab of butter. There was plenty of sauces to choose from, all homemade by Sanji. Each glass jar was labeled in the fine script to indicate what was inside and some had the letter Z on the side to indicate that it had been specifically created for the picky ass at the table. "We got into a row last night after we left the party. Don't get me wrong, I think he's a great guy, and I care about him."

"But you aren't in love with him," Zoro didn't think he was that great but kept his opinion to himself. Freckles turned him off, he preferred the smooth, flawless skin that adorned Sanji's face. Even the little bit of chin hair that was normally absent didn't distract from Sanji's beauty.

"No, I have never lied and told him that I am." Law went fishing for his caffeine shots that should have been in the basket. Where the hell were they or had they all been used?

"So, what was the fight about?" Besides them not being compatible? Zoro took a seat and waited for everything to get done.

"Us not being compatible, like always." Law almost smiled at the snort, it was the same old story. "Last night's fight was about us not meshing well sexually. First, because he was drunk, he wanted to top. After thirty minutes of hearing how I never compromise, he finally agreed to bottom. Yeah, I'm a selfish bastard but I can't pretend to enjoy something that I don't. It would be one thing if he were gentle but he's worse when he drinks. I didn't want to sit in class today with a torn ass."

"Yeah, that would have sucked." Zoro laughed at the visage of the tall man wincing while adjusting his seat. He knew all about being careful when prepping someone that wasn't use to taking him. He had accidently hurt his first lover by being too excited and going in too fast. "So the sex sucked again?"

"I got off but more or less. I felt like I was fucking a corpse and then he passed out without me realizing. Don't fucking laugh at me," Law eyed the laxative that could be slipped inside the shithole's coffee with ease. "That is how sad it was. I am so use to him just lying there and letting me do my thing that I didn't even notice that he was no longer conscious."

"Man, that is fucking hilarious. Maybe the problem is that you fucking suck in bed." Zoro released the laughter at Law's expense. It was hilarious in a way and he had to laugh because he wasn't the only one in a shitty position. "Okay, so the most likely problem is that you're too small and he can't feel it."

"If you weren't you I would prove otherwise," Law had no complaints when it came to his size, he was large enough. Not as thick as the prick but he had enough to be felt. "I've seen you naked, you are probably smaller."

"That depends on what is more important, length or girth." Zoro would give him the possible inch or two but he was confident in what he had as well. "Back to you being a dead fuck and your boyfriend not being into enough to stay awake."

"Fine, I got irate and woke him up, which put him in a foul mood. I probably shouldn't have thrown the cold water on him," Law dropped the noodles in the boiling water. He hadn't been thinking straight at the time. On the drive home he hadn't been able to get that damn kiss out of his mind. Thinking about it had made him feel guilty, so he had tried to reaffirm his relationship by having a vigorous night of passion with his boyfriend. It hadn't turned out that well.

"I wouldn't be happy either and did anything come out of it?" Like deciding to break up? Zoro wouldn't suggest it again, it would be futile. Law would get rid of him once he realized that he could do better.

Not really, more fighting, more fucking, and then him going to sleep thinking of dark brown eyes and an angelic smile. He'd fallen asleep still unsure of why he remained to stay with Ace. "Not really, I woke up to get ready for school, and we got into another fight. This one was about us being too different when it came to personality. He completely blew off the fact that he ditched his brother at that party. I called him irresponsible and selfish, which he laughed at. I know he's a good guy and that he loves his family, but he is too easy-going for my tastes."

"And you're a stick in the mud," Zoro watched him pour the cup, he didn't want another day in the bathroom.

"I am, which is why I wonder if staying with him is such a good idea. Two years, it is a lot of time invested and I feel like a bastard when I think about ending things." Law sat down after handing the second cup over. "It's clean."

"I watched you," because he had learned his lesson twice already. It had been embarrassing as hell the first week Law had moved in. The ass had put a strong laxative in his coffee, which made it run right through him. The fact that Sanji had been in the house while he blew up the bathroom had been horrifying. There was no way both hadn't heard the sounds echoing as his farts ripped the paint from the walls. The smell had escaped into the hallway and he had stepped out to find that Sanji had opened all the windows and was sitting outside by the pool. "Why does he think you're seeing someone else?"

"Because twice in the fight I mentioned maybe we should end it to find someone more compatible. He accussed me of already having someone else waiting on the side, which I don't."

"I know you don't and I told him so. I wanted to call him a dumbass but his kid brother was sitting at the table too, so I refrained." Zoro had wanted to slug him too but it was enough when Luffy had asked Ace why had he had never mentioned having a boyfriend of two years. "Did you get to meet him at the party?"

"No, I got suckered into a game by Nami. When I found him his brother wasn't with him." Law was sure the sibling would be a lot like Ace. Which was fine but didn't make meeting him a priority. "Why don't you tell me what is up with you and Sanji?"

That, Zoro didn't want to talk about it. "That fuck went out on a date to find a fake boyfriend because he lied to his parents about having one. They are pressuring him to marry and settle down, so he told them he was gay to get them off of his case and now they want to meet this boyfriend."

"Oh, so he isn't really curious," that had to hurt discovering. Law didn't get Sanji when it came to his family. "So why would you two fight about that?"

"We didn't, not really. He wants a fake boyfriend to show off in front of his family and he actually asked me to do it for him. Don't you fucking laugh at me, it isn't funny." Zoro could feel the heat seeping into his fingers and he wouldn't have been shocked if the cup busted with his grip. "Laugh it up, he tried to debate with me. He got me to admit that I had feelings for someone, but I didn't tell him who. So in exchange for helping him fool his parents, he is going to help me make this guy that I like jealous."

"Let me get this right, Sanji wants a pretend boyfriend because he wants to fool his parents into getting off of his case. He wants you to pretend to be that boyfriend. In return for your help, he will help you make himself jealous?" Law had to chuckle at the absurdity of it all.

"Dammit, he doesn't know it is him, and I couldn't tell him. He was going on how the guy will see that he'll miss his chance if I'm taken or some crap. What was I supposed to say? I told him I couldn't pretend to be his boyfriend. For him it would all be pretend but I can't pretend to love him."

"Because you do," Law took a sip of his coffee before standing to stir their lunch. It was a sound plan but Sanji didn't realize what made it impossible. Zoro was in love with him, so he couldn't pretend anything, and there would be no one to get jealous. All Zoro would be doing would be putting himself out there to get a small taste of what he would never have, and come out of it more in love and completely broken. "Have you thought that this might be your chance?"

"Chance at what? A chance to make a complete ass of myself? I can't agree to help him and do it half-assed. I can't act like we are fucking when I do want to fuck him. When we fake breakup it is going to hurt like it is the real thing to me. I can't be helped, I'll be getting nothing out of it."

"Nothing but a chance to be with Sanji." Law put the fork down and hushed the idiot. He was the one with the brains, he would do the talking. "Listen to what I'm about to say. Tell Sanji that you will agree to help him. If he is willing to fake it then he wouldn't be doing it if he knew that he couldn't pretend, right? I mean if he was homophobic he wouldn't agree to allow a guy to touch him, even if it is for show. You've been waiting all this time for a chance to show him how you feel, this could be it. If it doesn't work then he'll never know how you feel anyways, but at least you'll know for sure if he can or cannot feel anything for you. Tell him you will do it but set down some ground rules that will help you."

"Like what?"

.

.

.

A/N: Please review for me.

Next chapter: Luffy comes face to face with his stranger and Zoro has an answer for Sanji.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Next chapter, its not too long but I hope you enjoy it.

Warning: None just yet!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

.

.

.

Chapter Three

The steady drumming of rain was keeping them inside today. Zoro was thankful that Law had left to spend the day with Ace instead. The idea was to wait for Sanji to come out of the bedroom, but it hadn't worked so far. He knew he wasn't alone in the house but he wouldn't go pounding on any doors. He had thought about it all night long and he would do it. Law was right, it could be his chance. Wasn't being with Sanji what he wanted? This was a golden opportunity to show Sanji who he was, to express himself without putting himself out there. He would say it was for pretend but he would give himself as if the relationship were real. If Sanji walked away in the end, then he had his answer.

Getting his blonde out of the room finally to talk was fairly easy once he thought of how to do so. It was nearing lunch time and he was hungry. He made sure to set the temp too high on purpose and put his eggs into the pan to cook. His attempt at an omelet was disturbing in appearance. He forwent the oil on purpose, knowing it would cause the food to blacken sooner. Minutes after leaning against the counter the air began to fill with the aroma of burning egg. It popped sending particles into the air, killing his lunch. When it started to look like his attempt at cooking wouldn't be interrupted, he grabbed the utensil to try flipping it.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to start a fire?" Sanji crinkled his nose and rushed over to turn on the vent. What the fuck was that? It looked like something a drunk would spew up. It flopped in the pan, showing off a tar colored bottom. "Why are you trying to work the stove?"

"I'm hungry, and I wanted an omelet." He had him, Zoro let the spatula be yanked from his fingers. His lunch was scraped out of the pan and onto a plate. "What are you doing, we don't waste food in this house."

"It won't be wasted, I'm going to feed it to Peaches, she won't mind if it tastes like shit." Sanji was glad the animal had no taste buds. All the booze it digested with her master insured that she had an iron stomach. Their neighbor was a freaky boozer that kept a hound in the backyard. After a few days he would always give her what was left in the fridge. It didn't go to waste, the dog ate it. "I'll make you something so you don't destroy my pots."

As he knew he would. Zoro shrugged like he didn't care either way and went back to leaning against the counter. It was rather pleasant to watch the cook work in the kitchen. A pink apron was slipped on, pink, maybe he could hope that was a clue. Skilled hands went to work blending eggs, cheese, ham, a touch of milk, and spices into the bowl. Gods, he loved those hands. He wanted to place one of those fingers into his mouth and suck on the digit until the blonde came in his pants from the anticipation. No, he wanted those hands to touch him, to stroke him, as he used his own fingers to prepare his love to take him. "I'll do it."

"What?" Sanji almost dropped the bowl hearing the words. What was he saying? Oh, the food. Zoro was saying he would cook it since he had it prepped. "Don't worry about it, I don't mind cooking it for you. You'll just end up burning it or you won't cook it all the way. I was getting hungry myself, so it really is no problem."

"I wasn't talking about lunch," Zoro was more than fine with Sanji being the one to make the meal. "I'm saying that if you still want me to, I'll help you."

Oh, that he hadn't been expecting. Sanji wasn't sure what to say now that it had been agreed to. He had sat up all night and most of the morning trying to figure out what to do. The more he thought about it, he wasn't sure if he could pull off being into someone he wasn't really into. Zoro however, he might be able to. He was comfortable with him and it might work. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I thought about it and I'll do it. You have your reasons and I have mine," His definitely weren't what the blonde assumed and he would get Sanji to agree to his terms. "If we do this then I have a few demands that have to be met or I can't do it."

"Okay, what are they?" Sanji flipped the omelet and occupied himself with creating his own. He preferred vegetables over meat and cheese.

"One, you do not go out with anyone in the meantime. I won't have word getting back to him that my boyfriend is cheating. That will just reinstate that I can't make someone happy enough to remain faithful. No dating, at all."

"Done, then I will demand the same, just in case you get what you want before me. If he starts to notice you, you can't break things off with me until my parents are satisfied." That was if he could convince them that he was into other men.

"Done." Zoro was glad that had gone over smooth because he knew the next set of demands would be hard to get cleared. "Also, I'm doing this to show that I'm desirable and that I am a catch. Meaning that I know how to please who I'm with and that being with me could lead to happiness. I won't have the relationship of someone that has been married for thirty years. There will be affection, touching, kissing, and all that it implies."

"Is that necessary?" Sanji wasn't sure if he could do all that. Not that he wouldn't find it pleasant for Zoro to show him attention. The problem was that he might not have to pretend to like it. He didn't want to actually start like being with his friend when it was all pretend.

"Yes! If not then we don't need to discuss it any longer. I might not be lovey-dovey but we're supposed to be in love. Trust me when I say most will see something is off between us if we don't do it. If you plan to prove to your parents that you are into other males you better come off as having been thoroughly fucked by one."

Fuck, why did that make his stomach turn? Not in the bad way either. Sanji almost dropped the omelet onto the counter instead of the plate that had been put nearby. Thoroughly fucked by one, fucked by Zoro. Sex was being implied, he'd have to have sex with him. Was it needed? Maybe, because he could usually tell when a couple has or hasn't had sex yet. It was in their mannerism, especially the males. Males naturally got more territorial over someone they were being with sexually. Could he do it? A real relationship with Zoro, as real as it could be, without the agreement between them, and being a couple in front of everyone else to make this work. "But what about Law?"

"What about him?" Zoro didn't see what he had to do with this. Sanji couldn't know that he had confided in him or that he had helped him decide what to do. "He'll have to be made to believe it too, or word could get around. He's dating Ace, Ace comes here, and Ace has a big mouth."

"If we are going to do it, how do we explain us suddenly dating to him?" Sanji wasn't sure if the other male would buy it. Whether or not if said roomie was the unrequited love, how could they pull off having a relationship at all times? Right, if Law was the one, Zoro would need him to believe the farce to make it work.

"Lie, how else? We tell him that we hung out today when I asked you out to dinner, we went and had a great time. We came home, one thing led to another, and we ended up kissing. Just lie and say you're bi-curious, or was, and I asked you out again." Zoro didn't care how it was said, Law would play along with whatever explanation Sanji gave him.

"And sex? Is there a certain time you wish to have it done by?" Sanji really knew he'd lose it if tonight was the deadline. He wasn't ready for it just yet and he wanted to make sure he could not freak out whenever they did anything at all physical.

"When is that dinner with your parents?" Didn't matter, Zoro would have him soon.

"I am invited to dinner next weekend but I could hold it off for another few weeks. I can tell them you have to clear up a weekend at work or something, it will give us time to get used to each other." His mother would spot any discomfort immediately, which was why he had chosen Zoro. Sanji had never felt the need to pretend to be anyone but himself with him.

"Do that," the more time they had together the better. "But don't expect that it'll be that long before I'll want to become intimate. We are portraying to have a healthy relationship and that means sex, a lot of it."

"Right," was that his voice? He sounded like a mouse! "Do I need to ask which position I'll be taking in this relationship?"

"Let's see, you just made me lunch, and you're wearing pink." Zoro moved away from the counter to approach the turned back. He wanted to see Sanji's expression but he couldn't always have what he wanted. "You're going to be beneath me, taking my cock, trembling as I fuck you deep, and begging me to give you all of it."

Hard, yes he was getting hard. Sanji didn't care that it was pass time to turn his own food. His lungs weren't working, all blood flow had suddenly shot south, so it was hard to think with an incapacitated brain. Dammit, he was actually stiff from hearing those words. What was worse, the idea didn't bother him. "Are you trying to get me to change my mind by intimidating me?"

"No, if I wanted to intimidate you, I'd let you know that no one has ever been able to take it all." Zoro reached around to retrieve his plate and he noted the way Sanji's breath caught as he got close. "Thanks for cooking my lunch."

"Whatever," What an ass! To sound so casual after talking like that. Sanji turned his food over, not caring that one side was more brown than usual. Had Zoro done that on purpose? He was intimidated but not for the wrong reasons. He had his own stipulations if Zoro was going to be like that. With plate in hand, the good side of his omelet showing, he sat down at the table as well. "If we are going through with it then I see no reason with waiting too long. We already live together, so I say we go with the story of what to tell Law. Except, tonight when we get home after our date, you sleep in my room. In the morning, we'll just add in that we're messing around now."

"He will be home later and if you plan on telling him that, then you will not leave the room without it happening." Zoro wasn't sure if Law would make it home or not, but it was possible. If Sanji wanted to jump right into it then fine, he was all for it. "If I stay in your room, you won't have to inform him that I'm being with you, he's going to know it before you see him again."

.

.

.

.

.

"This sucks!" Luffy spoke to no one in particular, because no one was around to hear his complaint. Their mother was gone out for the night, his brother had company, and he was home early. A trip into town via a cab, he'd wasted several hours of his day. He'd grown bored of games, the movie had been horrible, and he was hungry. He'd been hoping to ask his brother to order something for the both of them, but that wouldn't be happening now. There was a second vehicle in the driveway, so someone was here. The rest of the house was empty, even the kitchen, and the only places left were the bedrooms. Did Ace have a girl in there with him?

Or was it the boyfriend he had been ditched for the other night? He had demanded to know why he had been left behind, his brother had laughed and said he went home to get some. Nothing more than to imply that getting sex was more important than Luffy's state. Hearing how his older brother had left him there to meet and make friends had only made him angrier. He could make friends on his own and didn't need to be put in a desperation situation to say hello. Luckily he had found a friend of Ace's to give him a place to crash. Zoro came off as a great guy, they liked the same movies and games.

No noise came from his brother's room and he wondered if they were already asleep. It would be odd for his brother to crash so early but it wouldn't be the first time that he knew of. They had often sat up late messaging each other online. Stepping inside the smallest bedroom, Luffy peeled off the sweater. He was going to take a shower then order something in for himself.

Walking towards the connecting bathroom, the knob turned beneath his hand, and he pushed his way inside. It wasn't until he noticed that he was inside that the light had been on for a reason. For a horrifying and startling reason, it was occupied. Ace was leaning against the counter, without a stitch of clothing on, and he wasn't alone. In front of his sibling, clad in nothing but a towel, was the stranger.

More ink marred the chest and arms, fuck why couldn't he focus on the designs? The towel hung loose and low on a narrow waist, tucked near a very distinct happy trail. The skin was almost bronze and was toned underneath, so perfect. Even the arms that were embracing Ace's waist were great. Two faces that had been locked together parted realizing that they were no longer alone.

Right, what were the odds? Wonderful with his luck! Luffy almost caved into the need to throw a fit. Figures, the one guy he had noticed at the party was taken by his brother of all people. He didn't give a damn that Ace had never mentioned being into other guys, because he had never came clean either. The lips that had briefly touched his own turned down into a frown as the seconds passed. "Sorry, Ace, I didn't realize you were in here."

"No problem, this is my boyfriend, Law." Ace was pleased that his brother seemed to be more embarrassed that he had walked in on them naked than upset over the fact that he was in here with another guy. He had held off mentioning that he was seeing another man because he wasn't sure if Luffy had picked up the old man's views when it came to sexuality. Luffy had been upset when he'd found out about his 'boyfriend' but he was sure it was more about not being told of having someone fixed in his personal life. "Babe, this is my little brother, Luffy."

Law heard the slight chuckle from his boyfriend as pink settled into the smooth cheeks and the boy turned and fled from the room. That was Ace's little brother? There was only a few similarities between them, he never would have made the connection. The cute, little gamer was related to his lover? How the fuck had that come about? Just hours ago he had allowed his mind to wonder if he would get a chance to run into him again.

Shit, it had happened and at the worst time. The kid was related to Ace, that made the situation that much more worse, and he frowned further. It was one thing to have lustful thoughts over a stranger but not about someone close to his boyfriend. Dammit, just his luck. Any hope of finding the boy had just got railroaded forever. No way he'd get a chance to get to know the kid better. "He doesn't look like you."

"Different fathers and I'm cuter," Ace turned his attention back to what they had been doing. There had been some heavy making out before the door had opened. He wanted to finish, "Let's go into the room."

The grip on Law's cock was unwelcome, he had gone flaccid from the interruption. He didn't want to be the one to break it to Ace, but his brother was more attractive. The cute, little angel that had just ran from the room was by far more fuckable. "I'm not doing anything, he's on the other side of the door."

"And I said lets go in the bedroom, he won't be able to hear anything." Ace yanked on the towel. "It's not like Luffy cares."

"But I do," Law slapped at the hand. He wasn't fucking right now, he wasn't in the mood. He definitely wasn't in the mood to mess around with his boyfriend. He still was in shock over who had stormed into the room. "Save it for later, I haven't eaten all day, and I don't want to wait until midnight."

.

.

.

Please review

Next chapter: Some quality movie time and a night of playing...


End file.
